


It's Been a While

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Teacher Castiel, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it is just me sitting at our kitchen table with a party hat on and pizza boxes around me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a While

I am so sorry. So very sorry. It’s been two months since I’ve written. I’m so sorry. ~~I just.~~ I got caught up with the children and I kept working late. Gabriel proposed to Kali and I’ve been helping with the wedding. I am so very sorry. I’m a terrible friend. I will try to update you.

Gabriel proposed to Kali after five years. Their wedding is in four months.

Balthazar has another new girlfriend. Her name is Tiffany and she’s thirteen years younger than he is.

Sam and Jess have reached the domestic point in their relationship. Your parents love Jess, as do I. She fits in with the family perfectly.

Your mother said you called last weekend. I seem to keep missing you. She said you are getting my letters though. Which makes me happy. I included pictures of our celebration, the one for your promotion. Yes, it is just me sitting at our kitchen table with a party hat on and pizza boxes around me. I promise it was not as depressing as it looks. I actually got very drunk that night and considering it was a Wednesday evening I let the children in my class have a free day on Thursday. I think I fell asleep a few times.

Your parents just celebrated their 30 year anniversary. That is amazing. Thirty years married to the same person. I hope to accomplish that one day.

I promise I won’t take this long to write you again. Please don’t be angry.

529 days until you come home.

-Cas


End file.
